Shinobi VS Zombie HIATUS
by hime-chan1301
Summary: Perang Ninja ke empat telah selesai dan dimenangkan oleh aliansi Shinobi berkat Naruto yang menerima kekuatan dari Rikudou Sennin namun bagaimana jika perdamaian itu terusik oleh mayat hidup apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan yang lainnya simak ceritannya CHAPTER 2 REPUBLISH [EDITED] CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh author update FICT baru nih dan ini fict kedua saya hoho tapi ini bukan cerita yang saya janjikan di fict APOCALYPSE**

**Kemungkinan FICT yang saya janjikan itu bakal di publish nanti klo cerita APOCALYPSE abis**

**Tanpa basa-basi saya persembahkan fict yang berjudul**

**Shinobi VS Zombie**

**Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre:Romance,Fantasy**

**Warning:Typo,gaje,abal OOC dll**

**Chapter 1: End of war**

Naruto tampak kelelahan karena menghadapi Madara dan Obito yang berubah menjadi jinchuriki Juubi dan berhasil mengontrol Chakra Juubi. Selain itu Sasuke juga tampak kewalahan karena menguras banyak chakra menggunakan Susano'o dan Amaterasu terlalu banyak

"Sasuke sebaiknya kau istirahat saja kau tampak kelelahan "Naruto berbicara sambil berusaha meredakan nafas nya yang terengah-engah,"Diam lah Dobe kau tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dari ku"Sasuke berbicara sambil menancapkan pedang nya di tanah untuk menahan beban tubuh nya

Sementara di belakang garis sana tepat nya di luar kekkai yang dibuat oleh 5 kage Hinata tampak terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, 'Naruto-kun semoga kau baik-baik saja'Hinata berdoa didalam hatinya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada

"Sudahlah Hinata aku tau kau menghawatirkan Naruto,tapi Naruto itu kuat dan aku jamin ia akan baik-baik saja"Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata lalu ia kembali mengobati orang yang terluka 'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun'

Di garis depan atau di dalam kekkai Nampak Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menyusun strategi, "Hei Dobe bagaimana menurutmu apa kau punya ide"bisik Sasuke pada Naruto

Naruto tampak berpikir dan memejamkan matanya lalu di dalam alam bawah sadarnya ia sedang berbincang dengan Kurama apa ia punya rencana

"Hei kurama apa kau punya ide untuk menyerang Madara Dan Obito " Naruto bertanya pada Kurama

"**Kurasa tidak ada,semua rencana kita sudah gagal semua dan ke empat Hokage sudah di kalahkan sepertinya kita berada di jalan buntu Naruto"**Kurama berkata dengan suara khas Bijuu

"**Tapi kekuatan kita belum bersatu sepenuhnya bocah aku baru menyatukan kekuatan kita 50% saja"**Kurama menyeringai penuh arti pada Naruto

"Ehhh apa maksud mu Kurama bukan kah kita sudah bersatu sepenuhnya waktu itu,lagipula kau sendiri yang menggatakn nya kan"Naruto bingung dengan apa yang di maksud Kurama

"**Kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku jelaskan lebih baik kau diam saja dan kepalkan tinju mu"**Kurama mengepalkan tanga nya lalu mengarahkanya ke Naruto

Naruto menyatukan tinju nya dengan Kurama tidak lama ledakan Chakra terjadi Sasuke yang melihat itu mundur beberapa langkah karena merasakan jumlah Chakra yang sangat besar menyelimuti sekeliling tubuh Naruto Aliansi Shinobi dan 5 kage pun terkejut karena melihat Chakra yang sangat besar mengelilingi tubuh Naruto

Tak lama kemudian chakra yang berjumlah besar itu pun mulai mereda dan menampilkan Naruto namun penampilannya berubah jubah Chakra yang menyelimuti tubuh menjadi berwarna merah ke kuning-kuningan dan di punggungnya terdapat 3 koma yang menyerupai tomoe yang dimiliki Sharingan

Obito yang melihat itu pun terbelalak 'Jadi benar ternyata Kyuubi menyimpan kekuatan milik rikudou Sannin di dalam tubuhnya khu khu ini bagus sekali aku akan menjadi wujud Sage of sixth path yang sejati jika berhasil menangkapnya' Obito pun berlari menerjang Naruto dengan tongkat yang ia pegang

Namun sesaat sebelum Obito menebas Naruto tongkatnya sudah terpental kebelakang karena terkena rasengan dari Naruto

"Jadi begitu ya ternyata bukan hanya wujud mu saja yang berubah tetapi kecepatan dan jutsu mu menjadi sempurna ya" Obito salto kebelakang untuk mengambil tongkat nya namun belum sempat ia mengambil tongkatnya pukulan telak sudah mendarat di perutnya darah segar pun keluar dari mulut Obito

"Uhuk-uhuk sialan kau Naruto akan kuhajar kau"Obito terpental jauh akibat tonjokan di perutnya oleh Naruto

Semua orang yang melihat itu takjub dengan kekuatan yang di dapat Naruto

Sasuke pun tampak cengok dengan apa yang ada di depan nya

"Hoh jadi ini kekuatan yang kau maksud Kurama " Ujar Naruto di alam bawah sadar nya

"**heh ini baru setengah bocah, jika saja kau memiliki rinnegan pasti kau akan menjadi Sage of sixth path yang sejati"**Kurama berujar sambil tersenyum tipis dan menampilkan gigi nya yang tajam

"Begitu yah tapi menurutku segini saja sudah menakjubkan " Ujar Naruto polos

Kurama pun terkekeh geli atas pernyataan Naruto

Obito pun sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu apa kah ia akan mengganti Sharingan nya dengan mata Rinnengan tapi jika ia menggunakan Rinnegan Juubi bisa saja menngambil alih tubuhnya namun ia tidak lagi mementingkan itu ia langsung menonaktifkan Sharigan nya dan merubahnya dengan rinnegan

Tapi ia tidak memikirkan resiko itu dan ia langsung merasakan Kekuatan yang besar di dalam tubuhnya namun tak lama kemudian tubuhnya langsung di ambil alih oleh juubi karena Sharingan yang mengontrol juubi telah hilang di gantikan rinnegan

Juubi yang mengambil alih tubuh Obito pun langsung menyerang Madara yang tidak sadar akan bahaya tubuh edo tensei madara pun hancur dan langsung di serap oleh Juubi

Naruto dan para aliansi shinobi terbelalak karena apa yang terjadi di sana

"Apa yang ia lakukan bukan kah Madara adalah partner nya"Ujar Naruto bingung,lalu terdengar suara kurama yang berkata

"**Itu bukan lah Obito lagi tapi sekarang tubuhnya telah di ambil alih oleh Juubi"**Kurama berbicara dengan Naruto lewat alam bawah sadar Naruto

"Apa maksud mu dia bukan lagi Obito?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama

"**Lihat mata nya, mata kanannya sudah bukan sharingan itu berguna untuk mengendalikan Juubi dan itu sebabnya kenapa ia dapat menggunaka chakra Juubi dengan sangat cepat "**Kurama menjelaskan situasi pada Naruto sambil menutup matanya

"awas Naruto ia bergerak kemari "Sasuke memperingati Naruto namun terlambat Naruto sudah terpental akibat menerima pukulan dari Juubi yang mengambil alih tubuh Obito belum sempat Naruto terduduk ratusan bijuu bom mengarah ke arahnya

Naruto sudah pasrah sengan nasib nya mungkin saja ia akan langsung bertemu dengan orang tua nya atau yang lebih buruk nya ia sekarat dan melihat teman-teman nya menangisi diri nya yang hampir mati namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat ia membuka mata nya ia terkejut karena ada seorang lelaki tua melindunginya dengan jurus yang sama di gunakan pain untuk menyerap jutsu

"**Dia..."** Kurama tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat

"**Kakek rikudou"**

"Huh apa kau bilang tadi Kurama kakek rikudou, ehhh jangan bilang bahwa kakek yang membantu ku adalah Rikudou Sennin"Naruto terpekik Kaget

"**Tidak salah lagi dia kakek Rikudou,Lihat saja ia membawa tongkat dan menggunakan jubah yang dimiliki kakek rikudou dan jutsu yang tadi adalah salah satu jutsu kakek rikudou juga"**Kurama menambahkan

Naruto pun membuka mata dan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya ia memandang kearah kakek yang tadi menyelamatkan nyawa nya tadi

"Apakah anda Rikudou Sennin"Tanya Naruto sopan

"Betul Naruto aku adalah Rikudou Sennin."Jawab kakek itu yang sebenarnya adalah Rikudou Sennin

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku " Tanya Naruto kaget karena Rikudou Sennin tahu namanya

"Siapa yang tidak tahu Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan dari Konoha yang berhati mulia"Rikudou Sennin berbalik kearah Naruto dan tersenyum lembut

"Dan aku selalu memperhatikanmu Naruto kau adalah pemuda yang baik dan tidak mudah putus asa apapun yang terjadi dan sepertinya kau dan Kurama sudah bersatu sepenuhnya ya" Rikudou Sennin melihat Naruto yang berbalutkan chakra Kyuubi yang berwarna merah kekuning kuningan

"Aku akan memberimu kekuatanku Naruto dan aku menungaskanmu untuk menjadi Rikudou Sennin yang selanjutnya"Rikudou Sennin memegang kepala Naruto dan mentransfer kekuatanya Naruto merasakan jumlah Chakra yang besar memasuki tubuhnya lalu Saat ia membuka mata , matanya sudah berubah menjadi mata Rinnengan dengan Sembilan tomoe dan Jubah chakra yang ia gunakan menjadi terang berwarna merah dan di punggungnya terdapat 6 koma

"Dengan begini kau telah menjadi wujud sejati dari sage of sixth path Naruto"Ujar Rikudou sennin

Naruto mengganguk lalu berterima kasih pada Rikudou sennin sebelum Rikudou sennin hilang terbawa angin

"Kau akan kalah Juubi"Naruto memandang kearah Juubi lalu melakukan Shunshin ke arah belakang Juubi Naruto melakukan beberapa Handseal lalu menghentakan jutsu itu di punggung Juubi yang menggunkan tubuh Obito tak lama kemudian para bijuu yang tersegel di dalam tubuh Juubi keluar satu persatu

Setelah semua bijuu telah keluar Naruto langsung melakukan Handseal lagi dan menghentakan tangan nya di tubuh Obito lalu berkata lantang **FUIN JUTSU:SAGE OF SIXTH PATH SEAL**

Tubuh obito pun langsung terkurung di dalam sebuah kandang yang mirip dengan kandang kyuubi setelah Naruto menyerap Chakra Kyuubi dan kandang itu langsung di buang ke laut oleh Naruto dan diberi kertas segel Oleh nya

Semua orang yang berada di medan perang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat

Pertama-tama mereka melihat Rikudou Sennin kedua mereka melihat Naruto mengalahkan Juubi dengan Mudah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tidak ada yang dapat menyimpulkan

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di hadapan ketujuh bijuu yang sudah ia keluarkan tadi

Para Aliansi Shinobi pun langsung berteriak senang karena perang sudah berakhir dan perdamaian sepertinya sudah tercapai

Mereka pun mengahmpiri Naruto dan yang paling pertama bertemu Naruto adalah Hinata tak disangka Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dan menangis di pundak Naruto

"Naruto-Kun hiks...aku menghawatirkan mu hiks...hiks..."Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak Naruto,Naruto langsung mengelus puncak Kepala Hinata "Sudahlah Hinata-chan aku tidak apa-apa jangan menangis kau terlihat lebih cantik jika tidak menangis"Hinata yang mendegar pujian dari Naruto memukul dada Naruto pelan "Gombal" Naruto terkekeh geli karena tingkah Hinata

Naruto langsung menyentuh dagu Hinata agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata jelas,Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto langsung merona karena sepertinya ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Seperti dugaan Hinata Naruto akan mencium nya, baru saja Naruto ingin mencium Hinata tiba-tiba saja kuping nya sudah ditarik duluan oleh seseorang

"Jadi begini ya kelakuan anak Kaa-san,Naruto ternyata kau menjadi pemuda yang mesum"Suara seorang wanita yang familiar di kuping Naruto

"Ittai,ehhh apa maksudmu Kaa-san , Kaa-san ku kan sudah mati"Naruto menjawab dengan polosnya dan ia tidak tau itu akan membuat sang penjewer naik darah

"Anak durhaka,Kau mau menyupahi Kaa-san MU mati lagi hah"Wanita berambut merah seperti tomat A.K.A Kushina mendaratkan bogem mentah di kepala Naruto

Naruto pun langsung berbalik ke belakang, ia langsung terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat di depan nya ia melihat Kushina yang sedang tersenyum Manis kepada nya Naruto pun langsung memeluk Kushina erat

"Kaa-san hiks..."Guman Naruto lirih,Kushina mengelus punggung Naruto

"Apa aku menggangu"Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang sama seperti Naruto hanya lebih panjang A.K.A Minato

"Tou-san"pekik Naruto senang

"Yo Naruto"Sapa minata

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini apakah ini mimpi atau aku sudah mati"Guman Naruto bingung

"Ceritanya panjang Naruto"Jawab Minato

Hinata yang melihat adegan Naruto pun terharu karena akhirnya Naruto dapat berkumpul dengan kedua orang tua nya"Mereka tampak senang ya Hinata "ucap seoarang pemuda,Hinata pun langsung mematung karena orang di sebelahnya adalah Neji

"Neji-Nii ba bagiama-na bisa"Ujar Hinata tergagap

"Kau akan Tahu nanti Hinata"Hinata pun langsung memeluk Neji

Dan bukan hanya orang-orang itu saja namun Fugaku ayah Sasuke dan Mikoto ibu Sasuke,Itachi kakak Sasuke,Shikaku ayah Shikamaru,Inoichi ayah Ino,dan para Shinobi yang gugur di pertempuran hidup kembali namun Kenapa Batin Naruto

"Ini semua adalah Hadiah dari ku Naruto aku berharap kau dapat menjaga kedamaian di dunia ini Naruto"Terdengar suara di atas langit sana,Naruto pun mencari-cari sumber suara itu

"Aku ada di dalam dirimu Naruto aku hanya berupa chakra yang kusiapkan sebelum aku pergi"Ucap orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Rikudou Sennin

"Kakek Rikudou jadi kau yang menghidupkan orang-orang itu"

"Benar Naruto aku yang menghidupkan mereka anngap saja ini adalah hadiah Karena kau berhasil membuat perdamaian"

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada Sarutobi-jii san dan ero-sennin dan yang lain nya"Tanya Naruto

"Itu karena kemauan mereka untuk tidak dihidupkan kembali"

"jadi begitu ya"Guman Naruto "Tapi tidak apa-apa aku mengerti"

"Baik lah Naruto Chakra ku mulai memudar semoga kau berhasil mempertahankan kedamaian Ini"Suara Rikudou sennin pun hilang

"Arigatou Kakek Rikudou aku pasti akan mempertahankan kedamaian ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yosh selesai juga chapter 1 capek sekali yah buat fic ini mana ngantuk lagi hadeuh masih abal ya dan masih banyak typo's hohohohohohohohohohohohohoh ini fic hancur hadeuh apa menurut kalian fic ini bagus? Dan bial ada saran dan kritikan tolong disampaikan saja **

**Dan untuk fict ini mungkin hime bakal buat jadwal apdet nya 2-3 hari sekali tapi tergantung mood hime juga sih kalo lagi bersemnagat yah mungkin bisa apdet kilat hoho dan mungkin zombie nya bakal muncul chapter depan atau 3 karena Naruto belajar jutsu rikudou dulu dan acara pelatikan Hokage ngehamilin hinata di luar nikah di kejar –kejar kushina sama hiashi Hinata ngidam naruto panic masuk UGD serangan jantung Hinata melahirkan Naruto panik masuk UGD lagi Anak Naruto buat ulah coret2x [atung Hokage kayak Naruto dulu trus di jewer kushina Hinata hamil lagi Naruto gantung diri Naruto mati Hinata stress dan lain-lain **

**Lupakan yang di atas tadi**

**Sekian dari saya**

**Hime-chan1301**

**Bandung,08 Aug. 13**

**Seringai iblis KHU..KHU..KHU**

**Don't just read but review too#GEPLAKED**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh update nih cyaa#cuma edit chap 2  
**

**harap si baca ulang nih chapter 2 karena ada sedikit editan dan perpanjangan cerita okaaaayyyyyyyy...#Digampar massa  
**

**Shinobi VS Zombie**

**Disclaimer:Naruto milik saya dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat dan sudah di masukan ke dalam UUD 1945#PLAK**

**GENRE:Romance,Fantasy**

**Pair :Naruto X Hinata**

Chapter 2:rebuilt

Pagi yang cerah untuk melakukan aktifitas,seperti menjemur pakaian,bermain laying-layang dan lain-lain,namun tidak untuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning pirang dan bermata biru dialah Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan dari Konoha dan juga 5 negara besar dalam perang dunia shinobi yang ke-4

Pagi itu Naruto sangat bosan karena tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa ia lakukan,Jika ia mengambil sebuah misi paling-paling misi itu hanya mengantar surat ke Negara lain atau hanya mengantar barang yang tidak penting dan yang paling buruk adalah mencari binatang milik daimyo yang hilang

"Ternyata kalau ke-5 negara sudah berdamai susah juga yah tidak ada misi yang menyenangkan"Ia menghela nafas sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai,Tangan nya ia letakan di belakang kepala untuk menyangga kepala nya terus memandangi langit-langit apartemen nya tiba-tiba ia teringat saat penyerangan Pain ke Konoha dan ia teringat akan Hinata yang dengan berani nya menerjang Pain

Tiba-tiba ingatanya sampai pada ketika Hinata berkata '**Aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungi mu Naruto karena aku-',** Naruto mengacak rambut pirang nya karena ia tidak mendegar dengan jelas apa yang Hinata katakana setelah itu karena suaranya terlalu kecil,Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung

Naruto langsung memakai jaket kesayanganya yang berwarna orange bercorak hitam,setelah itu ia menggunakan sepatu sandal yang biasanya digunakan oleh para Shinobi,tiba-tiba saat ia berada di tikungan ia menemukan gadis bersurai pink dan pemuda berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam

"Hei pantat ayam Sakura-chan kalian sedang apa"ia melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua saat ia mendekati keduannya ia malah mendapat jitakan yang sangat keras dari keduannya,apes banget nasib lo Naruto bisa kena gegar otak lho CKCKCK

"Ittai –ttebayo"Naruto berteriak sambil memegangi kepala kuningnya yang benjol dua

"Ada apa dengan kalian ini,aku kan hanya menyapa"Naruto masih tetap memegang kepalanya yang benjol sambil menghadap ke arah mereka berdua

"Karena kau memanggil ku pantat ayam"Jawab Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada,"Karena kau menyebalkan"Jawab Sakura sambil memandangi hanya Sweatdrop melihat kedua sejoli itu

"Jadi kau mau kemana Naruto"Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto

"Aku ingin ke rumah Hinata"Naruto berdiri tegak

"Sebaik nya kau ke kantor Hokage terlebih dahulu Tsunade-Sama"Sakura mendorong Naruto untuk pergi ke arah kantor Hokage

"Ehhhh untuk apa Baa-chan mencariku"

"Entahlah"Sakura mendorong Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke lagi

'Dasar pasangan baru'Naruto Batin menatap pasangan Sasusaku sambil tersenyum

"HUH jadi aku harus menunda bertemu Hinata ya"

Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat di mana kantor Hokage berada,ia berjalan menaiki tangga tak lama Naruto sudah berada di depan mengetuk pintu lalu masuk setelah Tsunade menyuruh nya masuk

"Ada apa Baa-chan memanggil ku kesini padahal aku ingin bertemu Hinata-chan"Naruto menaruh tanganya di belakang kepala sambil berbicara

"Hei sopan lah sedikit bocah,aku menyuruhmu ke sini karena ingin memberitahu siapa yang akan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage"Tsunade berbicara sambil menyeringai kecil

"Ehhh memang nya siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage ke-6"Tiba-tiba tampang Naruto jadi begitu serius

"Yang akan menjadi pengganti ku sebagai Hokage adalah"Tsunade menggantung pembicaraanya dengan diiringi suara Drum#Plak

Naruto yang ingin tahu siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya sudah keringat dingin,sambil menggigit Kuku tangannya

"Dia adalah..."

'**TOK..TOK..'**

"Masuk" Tsunade mempersilahkan orang itu masuk

"APA...!" Naruto teriak Histeris melihat orang yang masuk Konohamaru

"Huh aku akan,Horeeeee... jadi kekuatan ku sudah di akui ya"Konohamaru lompat-lompat karena ia kira akan menjadi Hokage,Naruto yang kaget malah pundung di pojokan,Tsunade yang melihat keadaan jadi kacau malah menghacurkan meja di depan nya sambil mencak-mencakan kakinya terjadi lah gempa

"Gyaaaaaa gempa"Konohamaru dan Naruto teriak Histeris sambil mengencet pipinya dan memoyongkan bibir

"BERHENTI...!"Teriak Shizune blak-blakan,semuannya terhenyak karena tidak mengira Shizune bisa teriak sampai segitunya

"Kalian berdua menyedihkan"Shizune mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Naruto dan Konohamaru

"Dan kau Nona Tsunade aku tidak akan membelikan mu sake"Muka Tsunade tiba-tiba pucat pasi,Shizune membekap mulutnya karena ia bisa bertindak blak-blakan seperti itu sambil berkata'Gomen' semua orang yang melihatnya jadi Sweatdrop

"Dan yang akan menjadi Hokage ke-6 adalah"Tsunade angkat bicara,Naruto tiba-tiba jadi pundung lagi dan Konohamaru senyum senyum Gaje

"Uzumaki Naruto"Tsunade menunjuk ke arah Naruto sambil berujar

"EHHH"Naruto yang pundung dipojokan tiba-tiba terpekik kaget

"Jadi"Konohamaru pundung dipojokan mengantikan Naruto dan Naruto menangis ala comical dengan air terjun yang trun dari matanya

"Yatta"Naruto melompat-lompat layaknya anak yang mendapat permen,Semua orang Sweatdrop seketika,Tsunade berlari menerjang Naruto dan mendaratkan Bogem mentah di mukannya,Semua orang menatap iba kepada Naruto yang tepar di tembok

**SKIP TIME **

Naruto berjalan menuju ichiraku sambil terhuyung-huyung dimukanya terdapat sebuah bengkak yang berwarna biru keungun-unguan akibat bogem mentah dari Tsunade,Naruto yang menggigat itu tiba-tiba saja bergidik ngeri,Namun saat ia berjalan melewati sebuah toko Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang belanja

Naruto memutuskan untuk bertemu Hinata

"Hai Hinata-chan"Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata,Hinata yang terkejut pun men jyuuken Naruto

"E-EHH NARUTO-KUN"Hinata terbelalak kaget karena ia menyerang Naruto,Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri

"N Naruto-kun bangun"Hinata mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto,Mata Naruto terbuka pelan pelan lalu ia mengerjap ngejapkan matanya

"Dimana aku"ia mengamati sekeliling,ia dapat melihat ruangan bernuansa putih,ia mengamati tangan kanannya yang terasa Hinata tertidur di tangan Naruto,Merasa tangan Naruto bergerak Hinata langsung membuka matanya

"N-Naruto-kun k-k-kau su-su-d-ah sadar"Hinata berbicara tergagap akibat takut Naruto marah karena ia telah menyerang nya

"Aku di mana Hinata-chan"Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur

"N-Naruto-kun K-kau tidak b-oleh berdiri dulu"Hinata mendudukan lagi Naruto yang hendak berdiri

"Tidak apa aku ini kan kuat"Naruto berdiri dari tempat tidur namun ia terjatuh ke lantai karena tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya

"Naruto-kun"Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh dan membantunya untuk berbaring di di tempat tidur

"Arigatou Hinata-chan"

"D-douitamasshite Naruto-kun"#bener gk nulisnya

"G-Gomen atas k-kejadian t-ta-di Naruto-kun"Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam,Naruto dapat melihat cairan bening melewati pipi mulus Hinata

"H-hinata kau kenapa,kemarilah"Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto,Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto akan memeluknya Tiba-tiba saja mukannya langsung berwarna merah padam

"N-Nar-uto-k-k-un"Hinata sangat malu atas tindakan yang dilukakn Naruto

"Errrr Hinata-Chan,aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"Naruto memasang wajah sarkatis sambil memandang Hinata

"M-mau m-menanyakan a-apa N-Naruto-Kun"Hinata berbicara tergagap-gagap sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Saat penyeranganya Pain ke konoha kau sempat mengatakan sesuatu,tetapi aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suaramu terlalu kecil"Blush tiba-tiba saja Muka Hinata memerah jika mengingat momen itu

"E-Ehhhh S-Soal i-itu ya"Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya pertanda ia gugup

"Bisa kau ulang apa yang kau katakan saat itu Hinata-chan"Hinata menghirup napas panjang saat Naruto selesai mengucapkannya

"Bagian mana Naruto-Kun"Hinata bertanya dengan nada polos dan sedikit memiringkan Kepalanya,Naruto sweatdrop melihat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata

"Saat kau bilang '**Aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungi mu Naruto Karena aku...'**dan aku tidak mendegar lanjutanya karena suara mu terlalu kecil"Naruto melipatnya di depan dada dengan pose berfikir,Hinata tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto tiba-tiba saja merona.

"E-Etto Yang itu ya"Hinata saking gelisahnya ia seperti cacing kepanasan di tempat tidur,Naruto mengangguk

"k-karena a-aku m-mencintai mu Naruto"Hinata tambah gugup setelah mengucapkannya,Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto menyeringai tipis

"Tapi ada syaratnya agar,aku dapat membalas perasaan mu Hinata-chan"Ucap Naruto dengan Nada menggoda,Hinata bergidik ngeri mendegar ucapan Naruto

"S-Syarat A-Apa I-i-itu"Hinata berbicara dengan tergagap dan semakin menundukan kepalanya

"Hei jangan menunduk seperti itu Hinata-chan aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manis milikmu"Goda Naruto

"N-N-N-Naruto-Kun"Hinata tambah malu ketika Naruto mengangkat dagunya

"Ahhhh ya syaratnya kau harus menjadi pendamping hidupku"Naruto bangkita dari tempat tidur dan berjongkok di depan Hinata yang duduk di tempat tidur,Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan kotak berbentuk Hati yang ia dapat saat perjalanan pulang

**FLASHBACK**

Huh senangnya diriku akhirnya aku menjadi Hokage juga,namun sial juga nasibku hari ini

bisa bertemu Hinata

hajar Baa-chan

lapar

Ahhh dan kuputuskan untuk menuju ke ichiraku, tapi saat aku berjalan menuju ke ichiraku aku melihat toko perhiasan, '**Mungkin aku bisa membeli perhiasan untuk Hinata-Chan'.**

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan itu ,DI dalam sana banyak sekali perhiasan-perhiasan namun pandaganku tertuju pada 2 buah cincin, sepertinya itu cincin untuk sepasang kekasih

Aku melihat satu cincin dengan permata warna lavender dan satunya lagi warna lavender

"Hei Naruto apa kabarmu,senang bisa melihat pahlawan yang mampir ke tokoku,hmm sedang apa kau di sini"Ujar laki-laki pemilik toko ini ramah

"Aku sedang melihat perhiasaan,mungkin saja ini bisa diberikan kepada temanku"Ucapku sambil melihat dua cincin yang tadi, pemilik toko itu melihat kearah tempatku memandang

"Apa kau melihat cincin itu"Pemilik toko itu menunjuk kearah dua cincin yang tadi,Aku hanya mengangguk memberi tanda iya

"Ini"Pemilik toko itu memberiku cincin yang tadi

"Berapa harganya paman"Tanya ku sambil mengambil dompet kesayanganku

"Hei tidak usah bayar,untuk mu saja gratis"Pemilik toko itu menolak uang yang kuberikan

"Benar gratis paman"Aku memasang wajah senang,Paman itu mengangguk

"Arigatou paman,jaa"Aku berterima kasih lalu aku langsung pergi

Saat berada di jalan aku merasa perutku lapar lagi saking laparnya aku berjalan sambil terhuyung-huyung .

Saat lewat sebuah toko aku melihat ada seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang sedang membeli sesuatu, Tunggu gadis bersurai indigo itu berarti Hinata

Aku berniat untuk menemuinya namun saat aku menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba saja aku terkena serangan dari Hinata

Aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi apa kau mau menjadi istriku Hinata"Naruto menyodorkan cincin yang berwarna lavender

"E-ehhh t-tapi N-Naruto-K-kun U-Umur kita baru 16 tahun"Hinata berbicara sambil menundukan kepalanya,'Memang benar sih apa yang Hinata katakan'Batin Naruto

'Ahhhh aku ada ide'Batin Naruto bersemangat

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukanya dengan cara paksa"Naruto menaruh cincin itu lagi dan menaruhnya di meja dan langsung menerkam Hinata tanpa ampun

**3 MONTH'S LATER**

"UZUMAKI NARUTO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA GADIS INI" Kushina mengcengkram Jubah Hokage milik Naruto yang berwarna orange bermotif api hitam di bawahnya,Minato yang melihatnya menatap takut kearah Kushina yang mengamuk

"Sudah lah Kushi-Chan,Naru-Kun pasti punya alasan kenapa ini terjadi"Ujar Minato menenangkan Kushina

"Bisa kau diam sayang"Kushina menatap Minato dengan senyuman Iblis,Minato bergidik ngeri melihat melanjutkan kegiatanya menguncang guncangkan tubuh Naruto,Naruto mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya akibat perlakuan Kushina sedangkan Hiashi,Neji,dan Hinata hanya menatap iba pada Naruto

"EHEMM.."Suara Hiashi memotong kegiatan Kushina

"APA?"Jawab Kushina ketus sambil mendeathglare Hiashi

".."Hiashi langsung diam seribu kata sambil menelan ludah

"HEI JANGAN PURA-PURA PINGSAN NARUTO JAWAB PERTANYAAN KAA-SAN,ehhh"Kushina melihat Naruto yang sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa

"Jangan mati Naru-chan nanti kaa-san kesepian hiks.."Kushina memeluk Naruto erat sambil menangis ala sinetron,semua orang sweatdrop melihat Kushina

"A-AAAA Kaa-San T-er-La-lu E-rat N-aru Ti-dak B-isa n-af-as"Naruto berbicara terengah-engah karena dipeluk kencang sekali oleh Kushina

"Jadi kau sudah sadar ya"Kushina menyeringai iblis

'KREEKKK' "GAHHHHHH" Naruto berteriak akibat Kushina yang menarik kedua tanganya kebelakang lalu kaki Kushina ditaruh di punggung Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto #kayak zaku yang tanganya di tarik Sasuke di hutan kematian

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto sudah tepar di lantai dan Kushina duduk sambil tersenyum senang

"Jadi Hiashi-Kun kita akan menikahkan Hinata dan Naru-chan ya"Ucap Kushina sambil menyeruput teh yang ada dimeja didepannya

"Aku tidak akan menikahkan putriku jika saja ia tidak dihamili oleh bocah itu"Ucap Hiashi datar,Kushina yang mendegar itu tiba-tiba saja langsung meremukan gelas teh yang ia pegang

"Jadi apa pernikahan ini jadi dilaksanakan"Kushina memasang senyum manis yang mematikan

"I-iya tapi dengan satu syarat"Ucap Hiashi terbata

"Apa itu Hyuga-san"Tanya Minato sopan

"Ia harus memberiku cucuk yang banyak"Ucap Hiashi berbinar,Neji dan Minato sweatdrop kecuali

Kushina,Hinata dan Naruto yang masih tepar

"T-Tou-san"Hinata menundukan kepalanya malu

"YOSHHHH... Aku akan memberi kalian cucuk yang banyak benar kan Hinata"Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bangkit dan memandang kearah hinata yang menunduk

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Naruto"Potong Neji dingin

"Diam kau iklan shampo"Ledek Naruto kearah Neji tapi sepertinya bukan Neji saja yang tersinggung ternyata Hiashi juga merasa tersinggung

"Pelayan tolong ambil kan dua benda kesayangan milikku"Teriak Hiashi kepada pelayan nya

"Hai Hiashi-sama"Tak lama pelayan itu membawa dua benda yang berukuran panjang yang terbungkus kain,Lalu benda itu diberikan kepada Hiashi dan Neji

Mereka membuka sarung itu dan ternyata itu adalah katana

"Ehhhh benda itu untuk apa"Tanya Naruto menunjuk kearah katana yang dipegang Hiashi

"Tentu untuk memenggal kepala mu bocah"Hiashi langsung menebas kepala Naruto dengan cepat Naruto lari dengan Hiashi dan Neji yang mengejarnya menggunakan Katana

"Seseorang tolong aku huaaaaa"Naruto melompat ke atas atap begitu juga dengan Hiashi dan Neji

"N-Naruto-kun"Hinata keluar sambil memegang perutnya yang membuncit

"Hina-chan sebaiknya kau duduk tidak baik jika seorang sedang hamil berdiri terus"Kushina mendudukan Hinata di teras dengan hati-hati

'Naruto-kun semoga kau baik-baik saja'Batin Hinata

**3 MONTH'S LATER**

"Naru-Kun bangun aku lapar"Hinata membangun Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap

"Besok pagi saja Hina-chan ini masih subuh"Naruto menguap dan tidur lagi,Hinata menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto lagi

"Tapi aku lapar"Hinata merengek kepada Naruto sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto,mau tidak mau Naruto pun bangun

"Memang mau makan apa Hina-chan ini masih jam dua subuh,toko-toko juga masih tutup"Naruto mengucek matanya lalu menguap lagi

"Aku mau ramen"Hinata berkata dengan nada manja kepada Naruto

"Dimana aku harus mencari Ramen,ehhhh di lemari kan masih ada ramen"Naruto menyibak selimutnya dan langsung turun dari kasur

"Tunggu sebentar ya Hime"Naruto berjalan menuju dapur,Lalu ia mengambil ramen yang ada lemari

#Naruto tidak tahu apa yang menantinya nanti pagi

'**BLENTANG...CRASHHHH...DUAGH...BRAKK'**Bunyi suara perabotan yang dilempar,ditendang bahkan ditinju oleh Kushina

"Mana Ramenku"Rambut Kushina melambai-lambai seperti ekor kurama

"Ramen Ramen RAMEENNNNNN..."Kushina bagaikan Zombie yang ingin memakan manusia

"Kushi-Chan nanti aku belikan lagi ya"Minato bersembunyi di balik Sofa

"Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen...Ramennnnn..."Kushina mengira rambut Minato yang berwana kuning itu adalah ramen,Kushina langsung berlari menerjang Minato sambil membawa sumpit di tanganya sambil berkata 'Ramen'

"Gyaaaaa Kushi-Chan rambutku bukan Ramen..."Minato berlari menghindar dari Kushina yang ingin memakan rambutnya

"Ada keributan apa pagi-pagi begini"Naruto keluar dari kamarnya bersama Hinata

"Naruto bantu Tou-san,tolong belikan Ramen di ichiraku"Minato berkata sambil bersembunyi di belakang tembok dapur

"Ehhhh tou-san kenapa bersembunyi"Naruto menghampiri Minato yang bersembunyi

"SSsssstttt pelan-pelan Naru atau Kushina akan memakan rambut kita"Minato membekap mulut Naruto

"Hemnafa hemangnya (kenapa memangnya)"Naruto dengan mulut yang disumpal tangan Minato

"Ia mengira rambut kita adalah Ramen"Minato menjelaskan dengan Nada yang pelan,Naruto menganguk-angukan kepala

"Naruto-kun lapar"Hinata berbicara dari sofa tempat ia duduk

"I-iya Hinata-chan,kau mau makan apa?"Naruto bertanya

"Emmmm aku mau kue dango saja"Jawab Hinata

"Baiklah,Hufft untung saja aku menempatkan mantra Hiraishin di tempat penjual dango dan tempat menjual dango dekat dengan kedai yosh aku pergi dulu jaa"Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pulang membawa empat ramen dan satu bungkus dango

"RAMEEEEENNNNNN..."Teriak Kushina dari arah sofa

"Ehhhh ini ramenya"Naruto memberikan satu kantung kresek berisi empat ramen

"Jangan di habiskan ya aku juga mau"Naruto berkata sambil menyerahkan kantung kresek itu,Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto Kushina langsung menghabiskan semua ramen yang di kantung kresek

"KAA-SAN JANGA DIHABISKAN NARU BELUM MAKAN"Teriak Naruto histeris melihat Kushina memakan satu-satunya ramen yang tersisa

"TIIIDAAAAAKKKKK"Naruto berlari kearah Kushina dengan gaya slow motion,belum sempat Naruto mengambil Ramen ia sudah terkena bogem mentah dari Kushina

"Naruto-Kun"Hinata berjalan pelan kearah Naruto yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya

Hinata membantu Naruto untuk berdiri

"Arigatou Hinata-Chan"Naruto mengelus pipinya yang terkena bogem dari Kushina

"Naruto-Kun biar ku obati pipimu"Hinata membantu Naruto duduk di sofa lalu menuju ke dapur tempat di mana kotak obat-obatan di taruh,setelah itu ia langsung mengobati pipi Naruto

"Ouucchh"Ringis Naruto saat Hinata mengobati pipinya yang lebam

"Apa sakit Naruto-kun"Hinata mengobati pipi Naruto tapi sedikit lebih pelan

"Ini bukan apa-apa Hinata Ouchh"Naruto meringis sambil mencengkram celananya untuk meredam rasa sakitnya

"Sudah Naruto-Kun"Hinata menutup lebam Naruto dengan Kapas yang diberi Alkohol

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan aku sudah baikan"Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan langsung mengganti bajunya untuk berangkat ke kantor Hokage

"Aku pergi ke kantor Hokage dulu ya Hinata-Chan,Kaa-san Tou-san tolong jaga Hinata-chan ya"Naruto pamit dan langsung menggunakan Hiraishin ke kantor Hokage,Sesampainnya di sana sudah ada Sasuke sebagai penasihat Naruto#emang ada?PLAK

"Dobe,kita mendapat beberapa surat permohonan dari beberapa desa "Sasuke membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas dan diberikan kepada Naruto

"Hmmmm"Naruto membaca secarik kertas menggunakan tangan kiri,lalu membacar secarik kertas lagi sampai habis

"Haaahhh semua surat permohonan berisikan permohonan yang sama semua"Naruto menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan badannya di kursi kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk sandaran kepalanya,Sasuke diam saja mendegar perkataan mengambil secarik kertas di meja Hokage dan membacanya lalu mengambil lagi dan lagi seterusnya

"Semua permohonan berisi meminta Desa Konoha untuk mengirim tim penyelidik dan juga untuk menselesaikan masalah di desa itu"Ujar Naruto masih dengan posisi yang tadi

"Lalu apa tindakanmu Naruto"Ujar Sasuke

"Kirim Tim Gai untuk pergi ke Mizugakure,Tim Shikamaru ke Hoshigakure,dan sisanya kirim beberapa Tim Anbu"Perintah Naruto,Sasuke langsung melaksanakan perintah langsung memanggil Tim Gai,Shikamaru dan memanggil beberapa tim itu Naruto langsung menjelaskan misi yang akan mereka laksanakan

Setelah itu Tim yang telat dipilih pulang untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan yang akan mereka bawa untuk misi besok,Naruto dan Sasuke juga pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap

**3 WEEK'S LATER**

Semua tim yang Konoha utus untuk membantu beberapa desa sudah kembali dan sekarang mereka sedang menyampaikan hasil misi kali ini

"Hokage-Sama kami sudah menyelesaikan misi yang anda berikan"Ucap Maito Gai,sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap saja

"Apa laporan hasil misi Ini"Naruto menyangga kepalanya menggunakan kedua tanganya di meja

"Jika ku analisis semua kejadian yang terjadi di desa-desa ini bisa dikategorikan sama"Ucap Shikamaru

"Lanjutkan"Ujar Naruto memasang muka serius

"Desa-desa itu diserang sekumpulan orang,tetapi kami tidak dapat melihat jelas seperti apa orang saat mereka datang mereka selalu disertai kabut"Jelas Shikamaru

"Jadi begitu,Apa ada bukti lain"Naruto bertanya kepada Shikamaru

"Tidak ada,tetapi serangan itu sudah tidak berlangsung lagi sejak tiga minggu yang lalu"Ucap Shikamaru dengan sebersit rasa penasaran

"Bagus lah kalau begitu jadi misi kalian selesai kan"Ucap Naruto enteng

"Tapi aku merasa ada sedikit keganjilan dengan peristiwa itu,Naruto sebaiknya kita memperkuat tidak enak tentang ini"Shikamaru berkata dengan nada serius

"Baiklah akan kupertimbangkan,Kalian boleh pergi"Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan mereka pergi

"Hai Hokage-Sama" jawab semua orang berada di dalam sana kecuali Sasuke

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada sedikit keanehan pada kejadian itu Naruto"Sasuke berbicara tanpa menatap Naruto

"Memang ada sedikit rasa penasaran kenapa penyerangan itu tidak berlanjut lagi"Ucap Naruto

"Sebaiknya kita lebih waspada Dobe"

"Tentu saja Teme"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yosh selesai juga nih chapter dan mohon maaf untuk chapter ini saya write ulang berhubungan yang kemarin terlalu pendek FU..FU..FU#PADAHAL INI CUMA DIPANJANGIN DOANG PLAK**

**Dan untuk chap 3 mungkin apdetnya antar hari jumat sama sabtu (Mungkin)karena author juga sudah masuk sekolah jadi mungkin apdetnya bakal lama,dan belum lagi ada pelajaran tambahab dan segala sesuatu kegiatan hime,jadi mungkin fic ini dan apocalypse bakal apdetnya jumat sabtu **

**Yosh sekian dari author maaf jika abal gaje Typo Dlll**

**Hime-chan1301**

**Bandung,13 Aug. 13**

**Ketawa biasa aja dah#Digampar**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda di sini bersama kritik dan saran untuk saya okeeeeeee...**

**Don't just read but review too#Maksa banget sih nih author DIGAMPAR PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK merah dan biru sana sini **

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOSH AUTHOR GAJE BALIK LAGI,TENTUNYA DENGAN SEDIKIT PERUBAHAN#SEMOGA SAJA XD**

**Dan saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk seseorang dia adalah**

**Mushi kara-chan**

**Mushi-chan Arigatou udah ngajarin aku yang bodoh ini *meluk-meluk mushi-chan* #dilempar kulkas**

**Ohhh ya pada tau mushi-chan siapa kan?,dia yang nulis fict berjudul**

**My day with you itu lho...! FICT nya bagus sekali huhuhu**

**Nyooo daripada banyak bacot hime persembahkan fic yang berjudul**

**Shinobi VS Zombie**

**Genre:Romance,Fantasy**

**Pair:Hmmmm pair utamannya sih Naruhina,tapi nanti bakal banyak pair lain#mungkin**

**Chapter 3: A Fog?**

Hari ini seperti hari biasanya yang ada di Konoha pagi yang cerah disertai kicau burung yang terlihat bertengger di dahan pohon-pohon yang berwarna hijau, Begitu pula hal yang terjadi di dalam rumah keluarga milik Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze.

"Hinata-Chan apa kau lihat jubah Hokage punya ku?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata Sapphire **A.K.A **Naruto, Ia mengobrak abrik lemari bajunya sambil sesekali melihat-lihat apakah di sana ada jubahnya atau tidak

"Sebentar Naruto-Kun, Jubah mu sedang aku jemur" Suara seorang gadis yang berperut buncit,Atau lebih tepatnya sedang hamil, Gadis itu **A.K.A **Hinata sedikit berteriak agar suaminya—Naruto dapat mendegar. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ke taman belakang untuk mengambil jubah Hokage milik Naruto namun belum sempat ia keluar suaminya sudah berada di sampingnya

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja Hinata, Tidak baik untuk dirimu dan bayi kita" Ucap Naruto, ia mengelus perut Hinata yang membuncit. Hinata tersenyum tipis saat Naruto mengelus perutnya—lalu Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat jemuran dan mengambil jaket Hokagenya

"Ne, Naruto-kun aku sudah membuatkan mu makan siang semoga kau menyukainya." Hinata berdiri di dekat pintu halaman belakang sambil menenteng sekotak bento

"Wheeeee... bento, Arigatou Hinata-chan." Naruto berteriak seperti anak kecil lalu mengambil bento dari Hinata dan mengecup dahi Hinata singkat

"Aku berangkat dulu ya Hinata-chan." Naruto hendak melakukan Hiraishin ke kantor Hokage tetapi Kushina menahan Naruto

"Wowww Tunggu sebentar Naru-Chan, Apa kau tidak berpamitan dengan orang tua mu" Kushina berkacak pinggang sambil menampilkan ekspresi sebal

"Ahhhh, aku lupa" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Ia mengecup pipi Kanan Kushina

"Di mana Tou-san?" Naruto mengedarkan pandaganya keseluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari seorang pria paruh bayah yang ia panggil Tou-san

"Minato sudah pergi pagi tadi, Aku menyuruhnya membeli ramen." Jawab Kushina santai, sambil sesekali menatap kearah Hinata

"Hina-Chan kenapa kau bengong saja dari tadi, tidak baik kau berdiri terus!" Kushina menasehati Hinata

"E-Ehhhh i-iya Kaa-chan." Hinata tersentak kaget dari lamunanya, ia mengelus perutnya sambil berjalan kearah sofa. Naruto tersenyum sekilas sambil melirik Hinata yang mengelus perutnya

"Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu, Kaa-chan jaga Hina-chan ya jika ada sesuatu-" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kushina sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"—Goyang-goyangkan saja Kunai yang ada di meja." Sambung Kushina

"Haaa, Naruto sudah berapa kali Kaa-chan bilang. Kaa-chan dan Hinata akan baik-baik saja di rumah, Lagipula di rumah ini kan kaa-san tidak hanya berdua tapi ada Tou-san mu juga jadi tidak usah khawatir." Kushina menepuk pundak Naruto, Perasaan Naruto sedikit lega saat Kushina mengatakan itu namun masih ada sebersit perasaan tidak enak untuk meninggalkan kedua orang kesayanganya itu

"Sebaiknya Aku menunggu Tou-san pulang" Naruto berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sebelah Hinata, Ia mengelus perut Hinata dan berbisik-bisik kepada calon bayinya. Hinata mengelus surai pirang Naruto—Kushina yang melihat adegan itu menjadi terharu

"Bayi kecilku sudah besar" Guman Kushina

**CKLEEKKKK...**

Suara pintu yang dibuka, disertai masuk nya seorang pria

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri" Jawab Ketiga orang itu berbarengan

"Minato-kun sudah pulang ya, mana ramenya?" Ucap Kushina

"Errrr Kushi-chan ramenya di curi seekor kucing" Jawab Minato, keringat mulai menjalar di wajah dan tanganya. Ia membanyangkan dirinya akan dihajar oleh Kushina

"Hhhhh, Yasudah kita langsung ke kedainya saja" Kushina menghela nafas seraya berjalan kearah Minato

'**Ehhh apa aku salah dengar tidak biasanya Kushina tidak menghajarku, apa ia sedang sakit ya'** Batin Minato

"Hei kenapa malah bengong ayo kita ke ichiraku" Kushina sudah berdiri didepan Minato sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Minato, Minato tersadar dari lamunanya dan mengusap tengkuknya Kikuk

Naruto memandang kedua orang tuanya yang beranjak pergi ke ichiraku, Sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa hanya ada dia dan Hinata di rumah

"EHHHH, KAA-SAN TOU-SAN TUNGGU BAGAIMAN DENGAN HINATA" Pekik Naruto, Ia baru sadar bahwa tidak ada yang akan menjaga Hinata jika ia pergi ke kantor Hokage

"Sudahlah Naruto-Kun aku bisa sendiri di rumah kok, lagipula mereka paling hanya keluar sebentar" Ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto

"Tapi"

"Sudahlah Naruto aku baik-baik saja, kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengusap pipi Naruto, Naruto hanya diam saja mendegar perkataan Hinata

"Baiklah, Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu goyang-goyangkan saja Kunai itu aku akan segera datang" Ucap Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dari pipinya, Hinata hanya mengangguk

"Hati-hati di rumah ya aku pergi dulu, JAA" Naruto langsung hilang disertai cahaya kuning

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shinobi VS Zombie**

**Kantor Hokage**

"Hoi Dobe dari mana saja kau, aku sudah berada di sini satu jam yang lalu!" Gerutu Sasuke sambil menyender dinding

"Gomen tadi ada urusan sebentar" Naruto tertawa garing sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya, Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar pintu entah untuk apa

"Hei Teme kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh Tanda Tanya

"Mengambil dokumen-dokumen" Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandaganya kearah Naruto

"Ehhh memangnya sebegitu pentingnya sampai kau buru-buru mengambilnya" Ucap Naruto, Tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke hanya terburu-buru pada saat ada dokumen penting

"Tidak ada yang penting hanya dokumen laporan hasil misi dan, dokumen tentang misi-misi rank D-C saja—" Ujar Sasuke

"—Lagipula aku ada kencan dengan Sakura nanti siang jadi aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku" Sambung Sasuke, Naruto hanya mangut-mangut mendegar Sasuke

'**Hhhhh semoga saja dokumenya hanya sedikit, jadi aku bisa pulang cepat'** Batin Naruto

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke membawa tumpukan dokumen yang harus di tanda tanganin oleh Naruto

"Ini dokumen mu Naruto cepat tanda tangani, Aku akan membawa setumpuk dokumen lagi" Ujar Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto mulai menandatangani dokumen-dokumen itu, ia telah menanda tangani seperempat tumpukan dokumen itu. Lalu Sasuke membawa satu tumpukan dokumen yang besarnya sama dengan yang pertama

"Apa masih ada lagi Teme" Tanya Naruto sambil terus menanda tangani dokumen itu

"Ini yang terakhir, sebaiknya aku langsung menemui Sakura tugas ku di sini sudah selesai"Ucap Sasuke sebelum hilang di balik kepulan Asap

"Haaaa dasar Teme"

.

.

.

**Shinobi VS Zombie**

**Sunagakure no sato**

Yaaa.. di sini lah kita di desa yang dikelilingi oleh pasir, tidak ada pepohonan sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada pasir dan pasir jika desa ini diistilahkan desa ini bisa di bilang satu kubah gumpalan pasir#PLAK emang ada?

Hari ini matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di langit barat Suna, sebentar lagi rembulan akan menyinari langit malam, Di sebuah gedung atau lebih tepatnya gedung Kazekage berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah marun di sebuah balkon

Jika di lihat pemuda itu sedang menutup matanya dan menikmati angin senja yang sebentar lagi akan berganti malam, Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan menampilkan sepasang iris mata jade miliknya

"Ano Gaara-kun sebaiknya Gaara-Kun masuk saja nanti bisa masuk angin" Ujar seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna coklat, Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu pun menuruti kata gadis itu. Ia masuk lalu menutup pintu yang membatasi antara balkon dan sebuah Ruangan

"Gaara-kun sudah makan belum?" Tanya gadis itu lembut

"Sudah" Jawab Gaara datar,Gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit kecewa mendegar jawaban Gaara padahal dirinya sudah membuatkan makanan untuk pemuda itu

"S-sudah makan ya, Padahal aku membawakan onigiri dan beberapa sushi" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada sedikit kecewa, "Yasudah aku bawa pulang kerumah saja ya mungkin nanti malam kalau Gaara-Kun lapar setidaknya ada makanan" Kata gadis berambut coklat itu sambil membalikan badannya

Namun belum sempat ia berjalan suara datar itu memanggilnya lagi "Tunggu Matsuri aku lapar kok, taruh saja makanan itu di sini." Ucap Gaara dengan nada suara yang sedikit melembut.

"Ehhh, Gaara-kun masih lapar lalu taruh di mana makanan ini?" Ucap gadis yang di panggil Matsuri itu binggung karena tidak tahu maksud Gaara 'taruh di sini' itu di mana

"Taruh saja di meja ini!" Ucap Gaara , Yang di maksud Gaara adalah meja kazekage. Matsuri langsung menaruh makanan itu di meja Gaara dan langsung pamit pulang

Selang beberapa menit Matsuri pulang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan Kazekage dan koridor berbunyi

**TOK..TOK..TOK**

"Masuk" Ucap Gaara yang baru saja selesai memakan makanan yang tadi Matsuri bawakan untuknya

"Hei Gaara sedang apa kau?" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan tato berwarna ungu di wajahnya dan membawa gulungan di punggungnya, Pemuda itu berkata sambil menutup pintu

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa Kankurou?" Gaara bertanya balik kepada seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Kankurou yang ternyata adalah kakanya sendiri.

"Heee kau sedang ap-" Belum sempat kankurou melanjutkan perkataanya Sebuah vas bunga sudah mendarat di wajahnya

"I-ITTAAAIIIIIIIIII...!" Ringis Kankurou

"Ada apa denganmu Gaara, Aku hanya ingin memberimu surat dari Temari" Ucap Kankurou memegang mukanya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah surat di kantongnya, Lalu surat itu diberikan kepada Gaara

Gaara membaca surat itu namun saat ia tengah membaca surat itu tiba-tiba saja mukannya langsung memerah entah karena apa, Kankurou yang melihat ekspresi Gaara yang berubah tiba-tiba saja jadi penasaran dengan surat yang sedang di baca Gaara. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Gaara Kankurou langsung mengambil pesan itu dan membacanya

"HAHAHAHAHA" Kankurou tertawa saat membaca surat yang dikirim oleh Temari

"Diamlah Baka atau aku akan membunuhmu" Ancam Gaara sambil memberikan Deathglare kepada Kankurou, namun ancaman Gaara tidak membuat Kankurou berhenti tertawa—Gaara sudah menyiapkan pasir yang diberi kertas peledak.

**DUARRRRRR...**

"GYAAAAA... Ehhhh" Kankurou berteriak Histeris—ia kira dirinya mendapar sebuah serangan dari Gaara namun pemikiranya salah, Itu bukan dari Gaara namun berasal dari luar sana

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Kankurou berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka pintu balkon dan keluar diikuti Gaara, Mereka berdua terkejut melihat asap di langit sana yang berpusat pada sebuah gedung yang terbakar

"A-ada apa ini" Ucap Kankurou

"Kazekage-Sama" Ucap seorang Anbu dari suna yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada yang dibuat sesantai dan setegas mungkin

"Saya tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah kabut" Ucap sang Anbu tersebut, Belum sempat Gaara bertanya lagi terdengar suara ledakan lagi.

"Sial sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Umpat Kankurou kesal

"Kazekage-Sama sepertinya kabut itu menyebar" Ucap sang Anbu, Gaara tampak berpikir tapi yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah kabut itu berasal dari sebuah jutsu khas kirigakure, Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena kelima Negara telah berdamai

Gaara memutuskan untuk menggunakan mata pasir untuk memantau keadaan, Mata Gaara terbelalak saat melihat sebuah kabut yang menyelubungi penduduk, Saat kabut itu mulai menipis Gaara dapat melihat tubuh atau jasad penduduk yang hancur mengenaskan.

"Apa yang kau lihat Gaara?" Tanya Kankurou bingung melihat Gaara yang sudah berkeringat dingin

"Bunyi kan alarm siaga 5" Ucap Gaara sambil membuka jubah Kazekagenya

Kankurou hanya mengagguk lalu ia segera menyalakan alarm siaga 5, Tak lama kemudian seluruh Jounin,Chuunin, dan genin berlarian memandati jalan-jalan di Suna, Ada yang mengevakuasi penduduk adapula yang lari menyelamatkan dirinya. Di kantor Kazekage pun tampak begitu senjata-senjata berat seperti ketapel raksasa dan panah-panah raksasa sudah disiapkan

"Kazekage-Sama persiapan sudah selesai, Evakuasi penduduk juga sudah selesai" Ucap seorang Shinobi Suna yang berpakaian Jounin Vest khas Suna

"Isi ketapel dan panah nya" Ucap Gaara memerintah

"BAIK" Jawab serentak para shinobi itu

Mereka mengisi senjata-senjata itu, lalu mengarahkannya kearah kabut yang hampit menelan setengan Suna—mereka hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari Gaara untuk menembak, Gaara yang mengetahui semuanya sudah siap langsung memberi aba-aba untuk menembak, Setelah Gaara memberi aba-aba meluncurlah Ratusan atau ribuan panah dan batu yang meluncur cepat kearah kabut itu dan langsung membentur tanah

Asap yang disebabkan ribuan panah dan batu itu sekarang mulai memudar dan menampakan kabut itu lagi "Apa berhasil?" Guman semua Shinobi itu, Belum sempat mereka berpikir lagi kabut itu mulai menyebar dan melalap semua gedung-gedung dan rumah-rumah

"Sial tidak mempan" Umpat Kankurou sembari menonjok dinding yang ada di samping nya

Gaara tidak menghiraukan Kankurou yang sedang menonjok tembok, ia malah berpikir sebenarnya apa yang berada di dalam kabut itu—Gaara memutuskan untuk menggunakan mata pasir lagi dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam kabut itu, Mata pasir Gaara memasuki kabut itu Gaara terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam kabut itu—pelipisnya mulai berkeringat semenjak ia melihat apa yang ada did alma kabut itu

Kankurou yang melihat gelagat Gaara langsung menghampirinya, "Ada apa Gaara?" Kankurou menepuk pundak Gaara pelan

".." Mulut Gaara hanya membentuk huruf O dan tidak mengeluarkan suara

Saat Gaara ingin berbicara tiba-tiba saja kabut menyebar ke seluruh pelosok Suna ditandai dengan suara ledakan yang sangat besar

.

.

.

.

.

**Shinobi VS Zombie**

**NARUTO POV'S**

**DEG...** kenapa perasaan ku jadi tidak enak begini ya?, dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran tentang Gaara. Ahhh mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja—Kutepis jauh-jauh saja perasaan tidak enak ku tentang Gaara.

"Naruto-Kun kenapa melamun?" Tiba-tiba saja suara lembut milik Hinata membuyarkan lamunanku

"E-ehh tidak, tidak apa-apa"

"Yasudah lanjutkan makan mu Naruto-Kun"

Aku hanya mangut-mangut menjawab perkataan Hinata barusan, Setelah aku selesai makan aku langsung mencuci piring bekas aku makan tadi. Kenapa aku tidak membiarkan Hinata saja yang mencuci piring ini? Ya jawabanya simple karena Hinata sedang hamil dan aku takut ada apa-apa dengan dirinya dan kandugannya

Karena tidak hati-hati tiba-tiba saja aku menjatuhkan piring yang sedang aku cuci

"Naru-Kun apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Hinata yang berasal dari kamar, Aku tidak menghiraukan suara Hinata karena tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran tentang Gaara lagi

'Gaara sebenarnya apa yang terjadi' Batin ku

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku, perlahan-lahan aku memutar tubuhku. Mata ku terbelalak dengan apa yang kulihat di depanku ini

"G-Gaara" Ucap ku terbata

"Ehhhhh Gaara"

Ternyata yang menepuk pundaku adalah Hinata, entah kenapa pikiran ku terus teringat akan Gaara

"Emmm Naruto-Kun kenapa sepertinya Naruto-Kun ada masalah, Jika iya ceritakan saja padaku." Ucap Hinata sambil menuntunku berjalan kearah sofa

Aku mendudukan diriku di sebelah Hinata

"Jadi apa masalahmu Naruto, Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus tangan kiriku yang sedari tadi ia genggam di pahanya

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskanya perlahan, baru aku menceritakan sebenarnya apa yang mengganjal di pikiranku dari tadi. Setelah menceritakan semua yang mengganjal di pikiranku aku menghela nafas sekali lagi untuk menenangkan diriku

"Mungkin itu perasaan Naru-Kun saja, lagipula Gaara-San kan juga seorang Kage seperti Naru-Kun" Ucap Hinata menenangkanku

"Yak au benar Hina-chan, tak mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara." Ujar ku membenarkan perkataan Hinata

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sudah malam." Ucap ku

"Bagaimana dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"

"Mereka bisa membuka pintu sendiri, lagipula mereka membawa kunci sendiri" Hinata akhirnya menuruti perkataan ku untuk tidur

Sebelum tidur aku memberikan kecupan pada dahi Hinata dan mematikan lampu yang ada di sampingku.

**NARUTO POV'S END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shinobi VS Zombie**

**AUTHOR POV'S**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa di Desa Konoha orang-orang sudah mulai bangun begitu pula dengan penghuni rumah keluarga Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze

"Fiuuhhhh.. Akhirnya aku mendapat jatah libur juga" Ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya keudara guna meregangkan otot-otonya

"Karena hari ini kau libur kau harus membantu Kaa-san melakukan pekerjaan rumah" Ujar Kushina yang berada di dapur sambil mengelap piring yang habis ia cuci

Naruto yang mendegar perkataan Kushina mendadak jadi lesu, hilang sudah rencananya untuk bermesraan dengan istri tercintanya padahal ia ingin sekali bergelanjut manja dengan istrinya itu karena hari-hari biasa ia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu

"Kau dengar perkataan Kaa-san kan?" Tanya Kushina dari dapur

"Iya aku dengar." Jawab Naruto malas

"Bagus kalau begitu kau kerjakan ini, ini, ini BLA BLA BLA"

Setelah mendegar perkataan Kushina, Naruto mulai mengerjakan perintah yang diberikan satu persatu mulai dari menaruh piring di dalam rak piring lalu mengelap meja dan lain lain, Setelah selesai Mengerjakan perkerjaanya Naruto memilih duduk bersantai di teras taman belakangnya menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa dirinya. Kegiatan bersantainya terhenti lantaran seorang Anbu muncul di hadapannya

"Hokage-sama" Ucap Anbu itu berlutut di depan Naruto

"Hn, ada apa ini kan Hari liburku. Apa tetua-tetua sialan itu memanggilku lagi" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak Hokage-sama, ini ada berita darurat dari Suna"

**DEG..** tiba-tiba saja jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto langsung menuju ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil jubah miliknya lalu mengecup kening singkat kening Hinata yang masih tidur, Naruto langsung menuju kearah taman untuk menyuruh Anbu suruhannya untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage terlebih dahulu

Saat Anbu itu sudah hilang Naruto berniat untuk menggunakan Hiraishin namun dicegah terlebih dahulu oleh Kushina

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina

"Aku harus kekantor Hokage ada urusan penting!" Belum sempat mengucapkan sepotong kata Naruto sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Hhhhhh Dasar padahal aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu." Guman Kushina

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yosh seselai juga nih chapter# PLAK**

**Hmmmm chapter ini lumayan pendek sih soalnya kmaren document buat chapter ini tidak tersave jadi harus tulis ulang lagi padahal udah Hime buat 4000 word's lebih**

**Dan juga keterlambatan apdet itu karena factor internet Hime yang kebetelan habis (=.=)**

**Yaa karena internet abis jadi gak bisa apdet, kalo masalah beli internet hime masih sanggup tapi karena hime maunnya beli pake uang sendiri jadinya baru bisa beli sekarang# itu pun kurang sedikit dan minta kepada ortu -_-**

**Yoshhh sekali lagi maaf yahhh...#bungkuk 360 derajat#emang bisa?**

**Hmmmm aku balas review dulu yawww...**

**melianamikaze: hehehe udh kanjut kok, ehh enak aja hime buka Zombie tau XD**

**art69: sudyaahhh lanjut.. review lagi yawww :3**

**Mysterio: Nyahahah masa sih bagus, emmm oke deh nanti hime coba buat panjang :D review again yawww**

**Akira no Rinnegan: hohoho udah lanjut mas/mbah brow, emmm etto kalo ekspresi itu memang salah XD hehehe makasih udh review keep reading my fic yaw :3**

**hime-chan1301: yoww kembaran diri ku#PLAK emang diri gw sendiri XD hehehe saya setuju hime feelnya gk kerasa#PLAK ngomong ama diri sendiri XP**

**Mangekyoo JumawanBluez: emmm chapter 1 memang belum nyambung sama judul, yah anggep aja itu asal-usul ceritanya XD yosh keep review #gampared**

**the angel writer: nyehehehe ini udh lanjut XD baca teyuss yaw**

**Drak Yagami: hehehe sankyuu buat pujiannya, huhuhu di suruh pulang kampong ya XD baca lagi ya**

**ekaaprillian: (=,=a) ngomong opo toh? #GEPLAKED hehehe baca terus yooo**

** : yohoho udah lanjuttt baca teruss ya**

**yamato-nadeshiko: hohoho arigatou buat review dan pujiannya hehehe udh apdet kok tapi gak cepet#PLAK**

**uzugakure no satoy: heee... yang jadi zombie siapa aja *Garuk-garuk kepala* (=,=a) emmm liat aja nanti chapter 4 keluar kok zombienya**

**kirika no Karin: Ano kenapa anda Cuma nulis 'hm' hehehehe tapi trima kasih karena dah review**

**Akira No Shikigawa: ini udh next hehehe**

**LavenderBluesky:hehehe udh lanjut tapi gomen gak bisa apdet kilat review lagi ya**

**Akira no Rinnegan: hehehe Akira lagi udh lanjut kok gomen pendek**

**Yukihana Nokawa: hehehe gak apa-apa panjang-panjang yang penting member masukan kepada hime arigatou yaa *meluk-meluk Yukihana* #Digampar review lagi yaw :3**

**thedy76: iya-iya chap depan di usahain panjang deh review lagi ya...**

**ekaaprillian: ehhh eka lagi hehehe emmm nasib yang di idupin lagi ya? Emmmm chap 2 kan neji dan Minakushi kan kluar hehehe udh baca chap 2 blum, cob abaca lagi deh soalnya itu hime REPUBLISH**

**Drak Yagami: hehehe masih penasaran ya tapi hati-hati nanti jadi hantu penasaran lagi hiiii...**

**Mendoukusai144:hehehe sorry kalo di buat binggung, itu mungkin karena hime gk hati-hati mungkin hehehhe**

**lidya Natalia: hehehe makasih yawwww padahal fic hime kan gaje sekaleeee tapi kamu bilang sekali baca langsung suka hehehe makasih yaa... keep read my fic yow**

**Mushi kara-chan: nyahahah mushi-chan arigatou udh mau baca trus di review dan juga udh mau kasih tau kekurangan hime, sekali lagi arigatou XD**

**YOSHHHH SESELAI SUDAH BALA REVIEW NYA HMMM GK PAKE BANYAK BACOT LAGI hime langsung akhiri saja yawww... :3**

**Sekian dari saya**

**Hime-chan1301**

**Bandung,25 Aug. 13**

**Hohoh-#santa claus di tembak bazooka**

**Don't just read okay but give me a review**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIATUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...**

**SORRY BANGET BUAT PARA READER DAN REAVIEWER INI PIKIRAN BENER2X LAGI STUCKK OKE**

**JADI KALAU ADA SARAN BUAT CHAPTER DEPAN SILAHKAN DISAMPAIKAN LEWAT PM MAUPUN REVIEW DITUNGGUUU... YA (DI TUNGGU SAMPAI BESOK, MINGGU TANGGAL 06 OKTOBER 2013 **

**OKE KEEP CALM AND WAIT FOR MY FICT JAA AND DON'T BLAME ME ABOUT THIS CAUSE I'M JUST A ORDINARY HUMAN WITH A LOW CAPABILITY ABOUT MAKING A STORY (SORRY KALAU INGGRIS KACAU ToT)**


End file.
